Food Battle 2010
Food Battle 2010 in the fifth installment of Smosh's Food Battle series Plot Introduction Ian is sitting at the same table in the same field from Food Battle 2006, and is playing with his donuts, reenacting his own interpretation of the ending. Anthony appears behind him, but Ian is unfazed as it is now becoming a yearly occurance. Anthony demands a rematch, and this time he has a new favorite food: a Red Hot Chili Pepper. Ian accepts the challenge and Food Battle 2010 begins. Challenges Helmet Ian: Ian runs into a wall, but bangs his head and falls to the floor. Result: X Anthony: Anthony runs into the wall, bangs his head and screams in pain. Result: X Bulletproof Vest Anthony: A nervous Anthony kisses the chili pepper before positioning it on his chest. A guy shoots him, only for Anthony to survive. However, right after his checkmark, the guy who shot him points out that there's a hole in Anthony's back. Result: ✓ Ian: Ian gets shot while talking to his donut. Result: X Nightstick Anthony: Anthony runs up to a random robber, who tries to run away him but is relentlessly beaten with the chili pepper. Result: ✓ Ian: Ian, somehow resurrected, tries to beat the same robber, now with an arm sling, but to no avail. The robber then takes the donut and pummels Ian with his other arm, before spitting on him. Despite the fact that Ian was beaten, the robber says that it worked, winning Ian an checkmark. Result: ✓ Poison Ian Tears the Paper Saying "Oh Crap" and Suggests This Anthony: Anthony gives Ian's mom the chili pepper. She eats it and enjoys the taste. Result: X Ian: Ian gives his mom the donut. She starts coughing and Ian starts acting maniacal as he watches his mom die. However, it turned out to be a sprinkle she coughed out. Ian cries and his mom hugs him, saying, "You can try to kill me again later." Result: X Sarah Jessica Parker This is suggested by Anthony, but Ian declines because "she's gross." Anthony says that Ian's mom is gross, but she is standing in the door way, and she suggests the next one. Flamethrower Anthony: Anthony accidentally crushes the chili pepper with his hand before the challenge. Result: X Ian: As Ian starts to give his donut a pep talk, flames suddenly shoot out, burning Ian's hair and forcing him to wear a wig for the rest of the battle. Result: ✓ Teleportation Device Ian: Ian read from a YouTube comment that putting a hairdryer in water will create an electromagnetic field to amplify teleportation power. He attempts to teleport but farts instead. Result: X Anthony: Anthony pleads the pepper to teleport him "next to a hot girl and not somewhere crappy like a minefield or something." Anthony sucessfully teleports himself to a hot girl, who tells him that he is in a minefield. The mines suddenly explode, paralyzing Anthony and confining him to a wheelchair. Result: ✓ Contact Lenses Ian: Ian puts two donuts on his eyes and waves his hand as he approaches a hot girl sunbathing. He becomes excited, claiming to be touching "the biggest melons in the world." He ends up touching actual melons, not breasts. Result: ✓ Anthony: Before Anthony can start, Ian, not wanting Anthony to win, steps in and starts to push his wheelchair towards the pool. Anthony can do nothing to stop Ian and drowns. Ian says that he always knew Anthony's weakness was water and dying. Result: Not Taken Deleted Battle Whoopie Cushion Note: Anthony originally thought that Ian meant a cushion with Whoopi Goldberg's face on it. Anthony: Anthony sets his chili pepper on a chair and sits on it. However, he ends up crushing it, causing the pepper's juices to stain Anthony's pants. Anthony yells in disgust, "chili poo!". Result: X Ian: Ian sets his donut on a chair and sits on it. After about a second later, Ian farts. Result: ✓ End Ian is about to be congratulated by the news reporter, when suddenly, Anthony emerges from the pool, completely unharmed. Shocked, Ian starts to back up as Anthony approaches him, but steps into the bucket of water with the hairdryer inside from his attempted teleportation device and gets electrocuted. Anthony reveals to Ian that he learned how to survive underwater "by holding his breath" from Food Battle 2006. He also fibbed about being paralyzed by the explosion during the teleportation device challenge. Ian is shocked that Anthony lied, but Anthony points out he thought Ian was dying. Ian remembers and starts to twitch before finally dying. The reporter asks Anthony what he's going to do now, who then responds that he's going to go home and play with Pogs. He then asks the reporter if he wants to come, who replies, "NO!" In the ending, Barney tells the viewers to go to Smosh.com to check out the videos bloopers and Food Battle T-Shirt, threatening to chop their balls off if they don't. Losing Foods Corn on the Cob - Losing to Fried Chicken Leg Toaster Pastry - Losing to Red Hot Chili Pepper String Cheese - Losing to Egg Roll Granola Bar - Losing to Beef Stick Fried Chicken Leg - Losing in Semi-Finals to Red Hot Chili Pepper Egg Roll - Losing in Semi-Finals to Beef Stick Beef Stick - Losing in Finals to Red Hot Chili Pepper Trivia/Goofs *This marks the 5th Anniversary of Food Battle, while it is not on the same day Food Battle 2006 was released. *Anthony's favorite food is an obvious reference to the American rock band Red Hot Chili Peppers. *This is the first Food Battle where no one says a pun. *In the Whoopie Cushion scene, before the camera zooms in at the Whoopi Goldberg Seat cushion, to the right near the corner is a naked Ian with some type of jar on his head *This episode was featured on an episode of Kids React by The Fine Brothers. Category:Food Battles Category:Food Battle 2010